Pink Nova and a Surprise Duck Attack
by grungekitty
Summary: "I AM THE DUCK QUEEN! BOW BEFORE YOUR GODDESS FOOLISH DUCKS!" -GK. anyway...the game, with Gibovafanatic101! these things get pretty self explanatory after that! XD


**THE GAME AGAIN!**

**SQUEE! (BTW, people have been stealing that! it's and excitement word! I got at my uncle's wedding (the relationship is a lot more complicated, but he's always been like an uncle to me, so we'll leave it at that) him and my new aunt made it up, and I used it here, now people are stealing it!, well, I just started a trend I guess *shrug*)**

**I'm playing with Gibovafanatic101**

**OH! and I now have a "robot monkey doodle book" ^v^**

**anyway...to the craziness!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Gibson was giving one of his famous lectures

and it was running a bit long

SPRX eyed Nova, even she looked ready to gnaw her own arm off for an escape

he looked to Otto, who looked like he was about to crack

"so the body breaks the glucose and oxygen down into ATP which is then-" Gibson droned one

then Otto stood up and started monkey screeching

"Otto?" Gibson asked curiously to the green monkey jumping up and down on a table

after a moment Otto stopped

"sorry...I just couldn't take it anymore!" Otto said

"I say let's test this stuff out!" Chiro said "you said that glucose is sugar right?"

Gibson blankly nodded

"SO LET'S FEED ANTAURI SUGAR!" Chiro blurted out as he pulled a cupcake out of nowhere and shoved in down Antauri's throat

and it wasn't long until Antauri was running around yelling something about pickles

Nova was busy laughing at the sight when suddenly, she was grabbed and gagged

"JINMAY WHAT THE HECK!?" she yelled when the gagged was finally removed

Jinmay just giggled and threw some glitter on Nova, who promptly began coughing

"this isn't funny!" she said

Jinmay still hadn't said anything, just pulled out some make-up and began painting the poor monkey's face

now, by now, Nova knew better than to struggle

Jinmay would not let her go!

"ok, can I go now?" Nova asked

Jinmay just giggled and pulled out some pink hair dye

"Jinmay..." Nova said, very scared "please tell me that that's for _you_, not me"

Jinmay just got closer

"Jinmay? Jinmay! JINMAY! NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HEEEEEELP! PLEASE! NO! NOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Nova panicked

but no one heard her

and Jinmay had done Nova's fur completely pink, then ran off, leaving Nova tied up, AND PINK

she tried for a few minutes to weakly call for help

but really didn't want to _be _found

she was PINK for Pete's sake

...

Otto was reading a very interesting story about a magic pancake from his new fairytale book

when he heard a very weak "help?"

it seemed more like a sigh

Otto went in the room to see a pink robot monkey with pink eyes

"ummm..." Otto said, not sure if this was a new robot monkey or what

"Otto it's me" Nova said shamefully "Jinmay thought it be funny or something if she made me pink, she even use nail polish to make my helmet pink"

Otto stared at her for the longest time

then a smile was focusing it's way across his face

and he started snickering

and then he was rolling back and forth and the floor laughing like a maniac

Nova sunk down in shame

"Otto? what's wrong?" SPRX asked as he walked in, saw Nova "well hello, I'm SPRX"

SPRX leaned against the door, smirking his butt off at Nova's situation

Nova couldn't even come up with a response

after a moment of only Otto laughing, SPRX's ears popped out

"please no!" Nova mumbled

"you guys might want to swing by over here, Nova could use some help" SPRX snickered

Nova moaned

and after she was completely mortified, she was sitting in her room with nail polish remover, trying her hardest to scrub the pink off of her helmet

"COME ON!" she begged, almost in tears

she finally threw the cotton ball across the room as Antauri came in

"are you ok?" he asked

"I'M PINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" she screamed

"Calm down! it'll come off in time! I'm sure of it!" Antauri assured

"until then, all of Shuggazoom is going to know me as 'the pink monkey'" Nova moaned

"It'll be fine" Antauri said

she glared

Antauri opened his mouth, but was cut off by an alarm

"It's...Dr. Deo" Gibson sighed

then Dr. Deo teleportating in front of them

"OH MY GOSH HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!?" Chiro yelled, quite startled

"remember that fourth wall ray gun from awhile back?" Dr. Deo said "yeah...I've been going around stories and got magic powers!"

wait what!?

"oh hi Grungekitty! surprised?" Dr. Deo said

"what's a '_grungekitty_'?" Otto asked

"hush boy!" Dr. Deo snapped

HEY! don't snap at him!

"I'll snap at him if I want! I AM A GOD NOW!" Dr. Deo yelled

-_- _no one_, opposes the duck queen and gets away

"what are you-" Dr. Deo asked

_**ATTACK MY MINIONS!**_

just then, my personal first division army of 77 ducks came out of nowhere and attacked

"QUACK! QUACK!" my head duck Jeffery yelled (*translation: HIS FLESH SHALL BE RIPPED FROM HIS VERY BONE FOR YOU MY QUEEN!*)

NO JEFFERY! don't kill him! I want him to suffer!

"Quack!" Jeffery said (*translation: Yes my liege*)

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

and because I'm petty...

Dr. Deo suddenly ran into Otto's saws

and now...

his magic powers were taken away, and Bill (my second hand Duck) snatched his 4th wall ray gun and brought it to me

now, if you insult the duck queen again, and I will send my full duck army of 7,767 ducks! not just my personal first deviation of 77!

"I'm sorry!" Dr. Deo mumbled as the ducks disappeared, still on the ground in pain

"that was weird..." SPRX said "and where did all those ducks come from?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME!" Gibson said gleefully

and, well...SCREW IT!

A cellphone, boat, and puppy fell from the sky and Chiro did the splits

then all the pink just fell off of Nova

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED!?" SPRX asked

oh SPRX!

then SPRX smirked for no reason

or at least, no reason he _knew _about ;)

* * *

**XD**

**that got fun there! XD**

**and it's a long story of how a found out I was the duck queen,**

**but I rule over ducks**

**so yeah**

**they usually rip their victims flesh and put the remains on display as a warning to others**

**but Dr. Deo is too funny to kill! XD**

**(P.S. I am the duck QUEEN...not a duck myself! I am above my subjects!)**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
